


The Man In The Fog

by Shesomeoneso



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Detective Noir, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesomeoneso/pseuds/Shesomeoneso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gloom of London overwhelms Holmes in this Detective Noir take on classic Sherlock Holmes. Until, of course, trouble enters through the door of 211b Baker St.</p>
<p>Based in 1950's London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Fog

It was a Tuesday. The type of Tuesday that didn't give much hope for the days that would follow.

Naturally, as these stories go, the day was quite gloomy for an average day, until he walked through the door of my flat at 221b Baker st.

I had lived there longer than I could remember, and in truth, longer than I cared to remember, but as the room chilled with the gust of cool air as he made his entrance, I was never happier that this was my place of residence. That he stumbled in through my door.  
Despite the cold from the Autumn air outside, a heat rose through my body, and I knew then that this man... This man was truly trouble.

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" I nodded towards the door where my name, along with the words 'Consulting Detective' were clearly printed under it.

"It appears so." I eyed him lightly, before settling on his face. "Let's see. You're a doctor. Looking for your... Heh." I shook my head. How stupid of me to not have noticed before. "Your ex-wife. I imagine you're displeased with the large sum of money she ran off with."  
"Y-yes... How did you-" The question. Which ultimately of course was followed by the answer. The answer I could hardly keep myself from spouting out. The answer that was always met with animosity.

"Quite simple really. Your fingers are stained with ink, messily splattered over your thumb and index finger. Obviously you've just come from your job, given that it's still early on a weekday. My first thought would have perhaps been a writer or librarian given the smell of parchment coming from you, but no, your clothes suggest a higher paying salary. Perhaps a lawyer, but a lawyer wouldn't be seeking the aid of a private detective. No. A doctor then, the smell of parchment and the ink on your fingers from writing prescriptions. It would explain the unmistakable smell of rubbing alcohol, and saline solution. Your face shows shallow lines in your forehead, and your left ring finger shows the slight discoloration where a ring was before. Obviously stressed from a recent divorce. As for the sum of money... Your clothes are fine, but you find yourself in a particularly bad part of town, seeking the help of a particularly infamous consulting detective. That alone tells me you have nothing left to lose. So then... Ask me where she is." He blinked at me, taking it all in. He seemed to at least have followed. Surprising.

"...where is she?" But predictable. I smirked up at him.

"I haven't the slightest, but it seems we have an understanding. Sit." I nodded to the chair before my desk. He shook his head after a moment and stepped in, taking off his coat, and sitting down with a slight huff of confusion.

"That was..." And here it was. My eyes left his, getting ready to mutter something about sheep. "Amazing." He finished. Surprising, once more.

"Huh... Yes. Well." A slight smirk played at the corners of my lips. "What were her reasons for leaving you?" 

"You don't know?" He asked, sounding almost amused.

"Well, judging from the handkerchief hanging rather limp and damp from your front pocket you didn't leave her, and there isn't another woman to stop your tears. Considering the matter, and your overall willingness to reclaim your quid... I'd say -she- was the one who found another." He nodded slowly.

"You're half right..." My eyebrows raise, my eyes flicking quickly over him, scanning for anything I might have missed.

"Oh...?"

"She was my wife, and she did run off with my money... But the man..." The tears welled in his eyes but didn't spill there. And before the words even left his lips I knew exactly what I had missed. "...he was my lover."

**Author's Note:**

> Slow start but I'm promising some delicious kink smut in the later chapters.
> 
> Yes plot. Hopefully a good plot! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and feel free to offer up some kinks you'd like to see in later chapters.   
> Or any suggestions in general.


End file.
